Restableciendo una historia
by Fushimi Natsu
Summary: ¿Cuál podría haber sido ese momento? ¿Cómo habría sido posible ligar las vidas de dos personas tan opuestas? La respuesta era muy sencilla, en realidad.


No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia y Archive of Our Own, bajo el mismo título y con mis pseudónimos correspondientes (niña Elric y Sypre_Elric, respectivamente).

Sherlock no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

 **Restableciendo una historia**

Nuevamente estaba en ese apartamento, después de otra infructuosa sesión con su terapeuta. La austeridad del piso –costeado gracias a su pensión del Ejército– lo recibió a su llegada y, sin siquiera molestarse en encender la luz, se desplazó hasta la cama y se sentó.

 _Todavía tiene problemas de confianza._

Distraídamente recorrió el lugar con la mirada e intentó ignorar como tantas veces atrás el nudo que le oprimía el pecho al contemplar en lo que se había transformado su vida. Una vida que no le gustaba.

De más estaba decir que el haber conformado parte de la expedición a Afganistán había sido más duro de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar: demasiada violencia, demasiado dolor. Y no sólo había fungido como el médico que era en aquellas tierras extranjeras, luchando por el bienestar de sus compañeros y compatriotas caídos en acción. No, también debió verse integrando parte de las líneas principales del frente de batalla con una Sig firmemente en las manos.

 _Necesitarás tiempo para ajustarte a la vida civil._

Tiempo. Todo se resumía en tiempo para ella. Pero, mientras tanto, él debía de aceptar como un proceso normal para sanar el revivir el calvario cada noche que transcurría, sólo para que al despertar su vista se clavara directamente en la gaveta donde guardaba su...

 _Escribir todo lo que te pasa en un blog te ayudará._

Pero John sabía que eso no era verdad y, por tal motivo, su sitio web permanecía inactivo, un espacio en blanco del vasto Internet. Jamás había sido un hombre dispuesto a la compasión y la mera idea de compartir ante el resto del mundo lo monótona e insípida que era su existencia, el sentido en el cual se veía obligado a subsistir con cada día que se sucedía, lo enfermaba.

Nada. Nada era lo que pasaba.

Lo cual era patético y dolía.

Sabía que contaba con un límite de veinte minutos a su completa disposición hasta que estuvieran listos los resultados que esperaba. Confiaba en que Molly se encargaría del cuerpo tal y como se lo había dicho mientras él se distraía en los laboratorios de Barts con algún experimento. Después de todo, la coartada de un hombre estaba en juego. Más específicamente, en sus manos.

Ya allí, el escribió un mensaje rápido a Lestrade, en lo que él esperaba fuera lo suficientemente revelador para que esos ineptos de Scotland Yard dieran con la verdad y cerraran tan aburrido caso que mantenía inconcluso, y buscó centrar su atención en la vista amplificada que le ofrecía el microscopio. Apenas si fue consciente de la llegada de la joven forense con su café y su posterior retiro hacia la morgue tras una incómoda espera.

No fue si no hasta que su teléfono comenzara a sonar en mitad de la sala que retornó a la realidad. Un mensaje recibido, de Molly. El Detective Inspector seguramente se encontraba demasiado atareado con la supuesta ola de "suicidios en serie" como para detenerse a pensar por dos minutos sobre el verdadero escenario en el que se veía inmerso.

Tiempo después, Sherlock recorría los pasillos de Barts camino a la salida con sus conjeturas perfectamente confirmadas y varias ideas para llevar a cabo. Salió al fresco ambiente de Londres y pronto localizó un taxi que lo llevara hasta Montague Street.

Siempre con el teléfono en mano, entretuvo su mente durante el recorrido.

El paisaje londinense desfilaba quedando atrás. Aburrido.

Sherlock Holmes estaba listo para irse. Una vez más había resuelto el enigma del momento y en menos de un día: tenía la identidad del asesino, conocía su modus operandi y la razón detrás de cada muerte. Además del agregado hecho de que existía al parecer un presunto patrocinador de asesino seriales en Londres y al que, curiosamente, había llamado su atención hasta el punto de convertirlo en su seguidor. Qué interesante.

Pero de momento, y tan pronto como dejara atrás aquella habitación, urgiría a Lestrade con su presencia en el lugar de los hechos en menos de cinco minutos si es que no quería dejar escapar al culpable. Esperaba que esos tontos de Scotland Yard ya hubieran abandonado su departamento con su falsa e inútil redada antidrogas para tratar de intimidarlo. Pasaría un largo tiempo burlándose de ellos con el recuerdo de este día.

Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras del taxista detuvieron completamente sus movimientos y se volvió hacia él.

 _¿Cuál era la botella correcta?_

El detective consultor reconocía que su acción a continuación sería arriesgada. Sólo tenía una posibilidad del 50/50 para ganar, pero todo se basaba en desentrañar el tipo de engaño que significaba la última jugada del asesino. Aunque, para un genio tan brillante como él, saber cuál era la correcta de las dos no era más que un pasatiempo de niños.

 _¿Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para apostar su vida?_

Sí, por supuesto que lo era. Sherlock confiaba plenamente en su alto intelecto y en la fiabilidad de sus observaciones y deducciones. Toda su vida se basaba en ello. No podía equivocarse, lo sabía muy bien. Y no proseguir con el estúpido juego era inaceptable por tales motivos.

 _Haría cualquier cosa para dejar de aburrirse._

Cierto. Aún así, su pulso tembló con ligereza mientras acercaba hacia sus labios la píldora elegida. A través de su visión periférica, vislumbró cómo el taxista imitaba sus pasos, tal y como había acordado hacer. Una situación en la que había participado ya cuatro veces y sobrevivido el mismo número.

 _No es azar, es ajedrez._

No, no podía haberse equivocado. Claro que no. Él nunca se equivocaba y tampoco comenzaría a hacerlo ahora cuando su vida pendía de un hilo. Había deducido la historia misma de aquel sujeto a la perfección. Sabía por qué actuaba, cómo pensaba, qué lo motivaba. Prácticamente podía ver a través de él y sus defensas, tenía la respuesta correcta gracias a eso.

Ingirió la pastilla y su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente por la expectación. Clavó su mirada en el taxista analizándolo, buscando cualquier indicio del veneno entrando en acción. Pero todo lo que halló fue una desconcertante sonrisa dirigida a él, mitad satisfecha, mitad apesadumbrada.

No debió esperar demasiado. Las convulsiones comenzaron poco después, en ambos cuerpos. Sherlock Holmes había sido engañado. No, peor aún, había confiado demasiado en la palabra de alguien que no podía correr el riego de dejarlo con vida. Si él no hubiera estado en medio de su camino, la policía continuaría con su faena de suicidios sin percatarse de las sutiles pistas, estableciendo cualquier erróneo patrón de víctimas.

Lo necesitaba muerto para sepultar la verdad, aún cuando ello implicara su propia muerte también. Con cuatro asesinatos sin jamás poderse resolver, ese hombre tenía asegurado el futuro de sus hijos y ya no se vería preocupado por el aneurisma que lo aquejaba. Todo sus pesares terminarían hoy.

Y mientras caía al piso sin poder sostenerse debido a los intensos espasmos, al dolor que empezaba a concentrarse y abrasaba sus músculos, Sherlock admitió para sí mismo que no quería morir.

John Watson contemplaba con fijeza la pantalla de su computadora esa noche, en donde la página en blanco de su blog lo recibía con silenciosa burla. La humeante taza de té descansaba a su lado, intacta, mientras sus dedos oscilaban por encima de las teclas en pequeñas contracciones, no decidiéndose por ninguna de ellas pero obligándose a no desistir todavía.

Se aseguró mentalmente que tomar un pequeño descanso para organizar sus ideas no provocaría ningún mal a la causa. Después de todo, no conseguiría escribir nada si se sentía tan apabullado por sus propios y conflictivos sentimientos. Su terapeuta no se cansaba en insistirle con cada cita que hacer esto de verdad serviría, que exponer en palabras el cómo se sentía ayudaría a su pronta re-inserción como civil en la sociedad.

Esta era la solución a sus problemas y John no se había vuelto soldado sólo para permitir que una simple tarea lo acobardara cuando la guerra ciertamente no lo había logrado.

Lentamente, casi con temor, comenzó a teclear, deteniéndose muy poco a fin de evitar pensar en lo que él mismo redactaba. Mientras menos cavilara en lo que se encontraba haciendo, más probabilidades tendría de finalizarlo supuso.

Sólo debía escribir su día, un pequeño resumen de lo que le había acontecido hoy. No era tan grave.

Sin embargo, a poco estaba de completar el primer párrafo cuando se detuvo y, con un impulso casi violento, cerró la máquina con fuerza. Las manos le temblaban mientras se levantaba y tomaba con la diestra el bastón. Concentrándose en calmar el ritmo de su corazón, respirando pausada y profundamente, cojeó hasta la cama y sin cuidado se arrojó sobre ella.

Ataque de pánico. Un nuevo ataque lo había embargado y asaltado en el momento oportuno con brusquedad, evitándole así una humillación pública. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿De verdad iba a exponer ante el mundo la triste y vacía existencia de un lisiado ex-soldado? ¿De un patético médico sin futuro ni ambiciones?

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Estaba harto de llorar. Ya estaba cansado de despertar todas las noches con el dolor estrujando su pecho, de arrastrarse miserable por su frío apartamento sin dirección, de luchar solo contra los pensamientos siniestros que borboteaban su alma en busca de paz.

Su vista inmediatamente se concentró en la gaveta del escritorio. Esta vez no luchó frente a ellos, la solución estaba allí y él lo sabía. Su solución. La razón de intentar cada mañana escribir algo en el blog para poder verla.

Ella siempre estaba allí. Esperándolo en silencio, con paciencia.

Su Sig.

Tanteó la cama en busca del bastón y lo observó con detenimiento, calibrando en él sus opciones. Lo giró entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba lo suficiente para apreciar el resto del departamento, absorbiendo cada detalle de su paso por el lugar, su diluida huella.

Finalmente tomó su decisión. John Watson no era feliz con esta vida y lo que la bala en su hombro y el tifus no habían conseguido en Afganistán, lo acabaría ahora.

Renqueando hasta el escritorio, tomó el armo del cajón y guardó en su lugar la computadora. Vaciló un momento entre si dejar una nota o no. Seguramente Harry desearía saber por qué su hermano había elegido cometer suicidio, mas dejarla exenta de los detalles le ahorraría mucho dolor. Ella tenía suficiente con sus problemas y él era un cobarde que no merecía siquiera su compasión.

El cañón helado sobre su sien evaporó todos sus pensamiento y él simplemente se concentró en lo sólido de la textura. John cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo, anhelando que existiera otro camino mientras la bala hacia colisión con su cerebro.

A la mañana siguiente, el Detective Inspector Lestrade recibía un llamado urgente de la Universidad Roland-Kerr Further sobre dos cuerpos encontrados en una de las salas de sus instalaciones. Partió junto a Donovan con el agobiante temor de que la situación en sus manos comenzara a desbordársele. Sherlock le había asegurado –y dado pruebas claras– de que esos suicidios se trataban de una cadena de homicidios. Y ahora aparecían dos cadáveres más a un día del último ataque.

—Tal vez estos no estén relacionados con el caso —comentó Sally, sentada a su lado—. Las muertes hasta ahora se han sucedido con casi un mes de diferencia, ¡no pueden estar relacionados!

—Sí, pero hasta ayer seguíamos pensando que se trataban de suicidios en lugar de homicidios.

—¿Y qué? ¿No sería más prudencial para el supuesto asesino hacernos creer lo contrario y que el equivocado es el _fenómeno_?

—Sabes tan bien como yo que Sherlock no es de lo que se equivocan —aseveró Lestrade.

Permanecieron en un forzado silencio el resto de las cuadras faltantes hasta el emplazamiento de la universidad, deteniendo el patrullero en la entrada donde el decano, junto a otros miembros educacionales, les aguardaban.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —admitió antes de salir del coche.

Sin molestarse en las presentaciones, fueron conducidos hasta la escena del crimen entretanto eran informados atropelladamente sobre quiénes habían hallado los cuerpos, un taxi abandonado cerca del lugar y la suspensión de las clases por ese día. Les permitieron guiarlos hasta el segundo piso antes de que la Sargento Donovan pidiera su retiro y comenzara a demarcar los límites a fin de evitar la presencia de personas ajenas en tanto los oficiales trabajaban.

—Muy bien, gente, vamos a entrar —anunció Lestrade. Empujó la puerta con decisión y se congeló en el umbral.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió Anderson a sus espaldas, junto al resto del equipo forense. Lentamente su jefe se adentró lo suficiente para dejarlos pasar y permitirles ver aquello que lo había impactado—. No puede ser...

Porque en mitad de la sala dos figuras estaban desperdigadas por el frío y pulcro suelo. Dos cuerpos sin vida y uno de ellos pertenecía a Sherlock Holmes.

Dos días más tarde, la policía era informada sobre la muerte de John Watson en su departamento. El casero había decidido hacerle un visita, preocupado por su ausencia, y fue quien lo halló apoyado en la mesa del escritorio y con una herida en la cabeza. Llamó a la ambulancia y esperó casi al borde de los nervios. No se atrevió en ningún momento abandonar la habitación, pero tampoco tocar el cuerpo para asegurarse de su estado.

Los paramédicos le informaron que no había nada que pudieran hacer, que ya llevaba varias horas muerto e informaron a la policía. Las primeras conjeturas recaían en el casero como presunto culpable, mas la colaboración del hombre desestimó al instante cualquier sospecha. Aún así, se le pidió una citación en Scotland Yard para dar su testimonio.

John H. Watson, doctor y soldado, hacía pocos meses había retornado a Londres después de haber sido dado de baja. Había recibido un disparo en su hombro izquierdo y contraído tifus. Vivía de la pensión del Ejército y tenía una terapeuta a quien visitaba con constancia. También padecía de una cojera psicosomática y de depresión. No tenía contacto con su familia ni con amigos.

—La causa de la muerte fue provocada por una herida de bala en la sien derecha. El arma era una Sig SauerP226, propiedad de la víctima. El cuerpo fue hallado cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde, aproximadamente. Suicidio.

El caso se clasificó cerrado, se completó la acta de defunción e informó del asunto al único pariente vivo del fallecido.

Y así fue como dos grandes hombres con tanto para aportar a este mundo fueron alcanzados por un trágico e injusto final, uno que bien pudo de haberse evitado si tan solo sus caminos se hubieran atravesado en el momento oportuno.

Pero ¿cuál podría haber sido ese momento? ¿Cómo habría sido posible ligar las vidas de dos personas tan opuestas como lo eran Sherlock Holmes y John Watson? ¿Un excéntrico pero brillante detective consultor y un cálido y leal médico militar?

La respuesta era muy sencilla, en realidad. Porque Sherlock y John eran más parecidos de lo que la gente podría llegar a creer. Ambos disfrutaban del peligro rondando en sus vidas y de dar lo mejor de sí mismos en sus profesiones. De habérseles dado la ocasión de conocerse...

¡Momento! ¡Sí la había! Existía una oportunidad, una que contaba con nombre y apellido propio.

Y es así como toda esta triste e infortunada historia será capaz de impedirse. Sólo necesitamos regresar al pasado y reescribirla.

Luego de su cita con su terapeuta, John decidió dar un pequeño paseo antes de regresar a su departamento. Últimamente pasaba muchas horas encerrado entre cuatro paredes y esperaba que un poco de aire fresco aminorara la sensación amarga de su pecho.

El resonar de su bastón contra el pavimento lo mantenía lo suficientemente distraído de la gente a su alrededor. Fuer por ello que necesitó dos llamados a su persona para reaccionar.

—¡John! ¡John Watson! —El aludido se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un hombre rollizo y de amplia sonrisa. Tal sujeto se acercó hasta él y se presentó—. Stamford, Mike Stamford.


End file.
